


Мое имя — Фенрис

by Gierre



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dark Character, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Psychic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Хоук передает Фенриса Данариусу. Варанья, Фенрис и Данариус направляются на север, в Тевинтер.





	Мое имя — Фенрис

— Кун говорит, что саирабаз должен во всем подчиняться арвараду. Проклятый магией обязан склонить голову перед лишенным соблазнов, иначе ему не пройти достойной дорогой Кун, — слова рогатого проповедника скальпелем проникали под кожу Фенриса. Лириум откликался на гнев хозяина, вспыхивал неровными отблесками, и эльф мечтал, чтобы никто из гостей таверны не отворачивался от кунари. Пусть лучше смотрят на рогатого иноземца, чем заметят эльфа, покрытого лириумом.  
— Ты выглядишь недовольным, малыш, — усмехнулся Данариус. Фенрис дернулся от его слов, по недавно сложившейся привычке дерзнул посмотреть в глаза, а потом отвернулся, как от пощечины. Магистр не скрывал жестокой улыбки, наблюдая за эльфом.  
— Вам показалось.  
— Нет, мне не показалось, — в голосе магистра мелькнула угроза. Фенрис стиснул кулаки, заставляя себя дышать ровно. — Тебя предали. Предали не единожды, и ты злишься.  
Фенрис поднял взгляд снова, заставляя себя смотреть магистру прямо в глаза. Данариус всё ещё улыбался, и это выражение лица напомнило эльфу об аборигенах Сегерона. О телах, истекающих кровью у их ног.  
— Убей, — Данариус наклонился ближе, перегнувшись через стол. — Тебе не нужно думать, прислушиваться к сердцу, рассудку или ещё какой-нибудь дребедени. Всё просто. Я приказываю тебе убить его. — Магистр легко кивнул в сторону кунари, возле которого собралась толпа.  
— Вы не заставите меня, — сквозь зубы процедил эльф. Кровь мятежников Сегерона плескалась у его ног, словно была не воспоминанием, а наваждением, вызванным магией.  
— Я не собираюсь тебя заставлять, малыш, — Данариус сел на место, взял в руки кружку отвратительного местного пойла и невозмутимо поднес его к губам. Улыбка не сходила с его лица. — Я никогда не заставлял тебя. Твоя сестра, — он небрежно махнул рукой в сторону Вараньи, и Фенрис в очередной раз вспомнил, что сестра, в отличие от лужи крови под ногами, — не плод воображения. Варанья сидела с ними, а до этого шла, засыпала возле общего костра, помогала готовить нехитрую походную еду. Данариус тащил её за собой, несмотря на то, что для Фенриса она была живым напоминанием о недавней неудаче. Возможно, Данариус тащил её именно поэтому.  
— Да, господин, — эльфийка смотрела на магистра подобострастно. Фенрис почувствовал, как лириум перетекает под кожей — сдерживать ярость было всё тяжелее.  
— Твоя сестра считает, что ты получил больше, чем должен был. Не правда ли, милочка? — магистр откинулся на спинку деревянного стула и напомнил Фенрису обстановку имения в Тевинтере. Вместо убогих стульев там были дорогие кресла, вместо бывшей рабыни возле Данариуса сидел кто-нибудь из тевинтерской знати, способный поддержать беседу. Деревянная кружка там была кубком, украшенным драгоценными камнями, но магистр в центре не изменился ни капли. Фенрис готов был поклясться, что жизнь Данариусу продлевала проклятая магия, и все-таки зрелище завораживало.  
Они молча смотрели друг на друга: эльф разглядывал губы, касающиеся кружки, магистр разглядывал собственность без опаски.  
— Лето получил место подле вас, господин, — прощебетала Варанья.  
— Его имя — Фенрис, милочка, — поправил Данариус, оборачиваясь к эльфийке.  
— Я не возражаю, — сказал Фенрис, рассчитывая разозлить магистра.  
— Детский выпад, малыш, — ответил Данариус. Он снова оперся о стол и наклонился к Фенрису. Движения его были отточенными, быстрыми, совсем не подобающими человеку его возраста, и Фенрис снова вспомнил о магии крови. Наверняка, поблизости какая-нибудь несчастная ищет теперь своего ребенка.  
— Вы не заставите меня убивать, — повторил эльф.  
— Я не собираюсь.  
Они замолчали, прислушиваясь к шуму таверны. Фенрис привык к нравам Вольной Марки, но для Данариуса гомон толпы был неприятен. Эльф видел, как старательно сдерживает себя магистр, и эта картина вызывала ворох мучительных воспоминаний. Данариус не любил сдерживаться слишком долго. В этом они были похожи.  
— Страдания есть выбор, и мы можем не принять его. В наших силах создать мир или разрушить его, — нараспев читал песнь Кун проповедник.  
— Они верят в это, — сказал Данариус, обращаясь, как показалось Фенрису, к самому себе. — Верят, что можно жить общиной, где общее благо стоит над благом одного.  
— Таким, как вы, понять это будет непросто, — ответил Фенрис. За время путешествия по Марке он устал от молчания.  
— Много прекрасных речей было сказано о том, как важно заботиться об общем благе, — ответил Данариус, а потом обернулся к Варанье. — Как ты считаешь, милочка, если тебе придется всю жизнь подметать пол в этой гостинице, но ты будешь знать, что твой народ процветает…  
— Вы взяли её с собой только для того, чтоб разозлить меня, — вмешался Фенрис. Лириум на его теле горел огнем, заставляя стискивать зубы от боли.  
— Она твоя сестра, — возразил Данариус.  
Варанья молчала.  
— Почему вы не рассказали мне о моей семье после того, как я потерял память?  
— Тебе было бы приятно знать, что где-то в Тевинтере твоя мать мучается от угрызений совести, а сестра жалуется, что все лавры от моего эксперимента достались брату? Ты хотел бы знать, что они существуют? Хотел бы думать вечерами о том, через что тебе прошлось пройти ради их свободы? Мне казалось, мы неплохо проводили время и без этого.  
Слушая магистра, Фенрис разглядывал подол платья Вараньи. Ноги ее едва касались грязного пола таверны. Он представил, как под ее ногами течет кровь воинов Сегерона. Видение поразило живостью. Понимает ли она, сколько крови пролилось из-за ее свободы? Что говорил Данариус? Ей кажется, что её несправедливо обделили?  
— Ты — маг? — голос Фенриса был сухим и тихим.  
— Я учусь у магистра Аримана, — Варанья явно гордилась этим.  
— Магистр Ариман любезно позволил господину Данариусу воспользоваться твоими услугами? — Фенрис мрачно улыбнулся.  
Ноги Вараньи опустились на пол. Он почувствовал, как вспыхнула паника в чужом теле. Раздался смех Данариуса.  
— Не сказал бы, что это было любезно, — магистр поставил кружку на стол и неожиданно поднялся из-за стола. По старой привычке Фенрис встал вслед за ним. — Не нужно, — возразил Данариус. — Здесь я смогу позаботиться о себе без труда. Оставлю вас поговорить наедине.  
Прежде, чем уйти, магистр подошел ближе к эльфу, наклонился и прошептал:  
— Я могу позволить себе этот подарок, малыш. Развлекайся.  
Они остались одни за столом. Данариус вместе с охранниками ушел из общего зала наверх, в комнаты, отведенные им расчетливым хозяином заведения. Лучшие покои — втридорога. Фенрис привык к тому, как любят тевинтерские аристократы демонстрировать свое положение, но здесь, в глуши, это казалось особенно глупым.  
— Они предложили мне стать магистром, — сказала Варанья. Фенрис чувствовал на поверхности стола вибрации от ее дрожи. Лириум под кожей послушно гас, дыхание выравнивалось. Когда Данариуса не было рядом, он мог контролировать себя гораздо лучше.  
— Хочешь выпить что-нибудь? — предложил эльф.  
— У тебя есть деньги? — удивилась Варанья.  
— Не волнуйся об этом. Данариус заплатит после.  
— Он не станет ругать тебя? — глаза ее становились особенно большими от удивления. Фенрис пытался вспомнить, была ли мать похожа на нее.  
— Бокал хорошего вина он даже не заметит, — ответил Фенрис. Хотя вопрос Вараньи застал его врасплох. Мог ли Данариус ругать его за купленный в таверне напиток? Мог ли осудить за случайную жертву? Наказал бы за резкое слово?  
— Тогда я буду вино, — Варанья вцепилась в подол платья, но постаралась вежливо улыбнуться. Игра начинала ему нравиться.  
Он вернулся от разносчицы с двумя кружками, полными вина доверху. Напиться сейчас было самым разумным.  
— Ты мог бы сбежать прямо сейчас, — сказала Варанья, сделав пару глотков.  
Фенрис смотрел на нее, представляя себе в другой одежде, в другом месте. Будь это один из имперских городов, Варанья могла бы пользоваться привилегиями мага. Конечно, у неё не было бы такого статуса, который имел Данариус, но все же для бывшей рабыни — прекрасная судьба. И все же она ему завидовала.  
— Зачем?  
— Ведь ты сбегал раньше.  
Ему нравилось удивлять Варанью. Нравилось понимать, что она при всех возможностях, которые предоставила ей жертва Фенриса, так и не смогла извлечь из нее по-настоящему серьезной выгоды. Не научилась думать, как один из магистров.  
— Знаешь, когда я сбежал? — ему захотелось рассказать.  
— Магистр Данариус не рассказал мне, — она наклонилась над столом. Волнение исчезло — вино растворило её осторожность.  
Фенрис закинул ноги на стол, сделал несколько глотков кислого вина, убрал подальше кружку и приступил к рассказу. Глаза его впились в фигурку сестры, жадно поглощая каждый прерывистый вдох, тень испуга в глазах, боль и слабость.  
— После того, как Данариусу пришлось расстаться со мной, я остался сам по себе. Меня выходили воины тумана, жители Сегерона. Они не знали, кто я такой, и приняли меня, как друга. Данариус был далеко, и я не отправился искать его после того, как встал на ноги. Наверное, я должен был. Хотя как я мог бы сделать это? Поплыть? В любом случае, они заботились обо мне, а я — о них, по мере необходимости. Знаешь, что такое забота?  
Варанья отвернулась.  
— Данариус пришел за мной. Если я и сомневался в этом, то лишь в бреду лихорадки. Как можно сомневаться в том, что хозяин не станет расставаться с такой дорогой собственностью? Я знал, что он придет. И, возможно, я знал то, что он скажет сделать. Воины тумана стали на время моей семьей. Попробуй угадать, что с ними стало?  
Варанья прошептала:  
— Он убил их всех?  
Фенрис рассмеялся.  
— Зачем бы ему? Он не хотел их смерти. Он хотел, чтобы они перестали быть моей семьей. Тебе, наверное, тяжело понять разницу. Видишь ли, семья — это люди, которые заботятся друг о друге.  
— Я знаю, что такое семья, Лето! — крикнула Варанья. Фенрис вскочил на ноги, опрокинув кружку с вином на пол. Алая жидкость растеклась у него под ногами — губы растянулись в усмешке. Данариус знал об этом, конечно, он знал.  
«Я могу позволить себе этот подарок, Фенрис. Развлекайся», — слова хозяина прожигали сознание. Лириум вспыхнул.  
— Ты ничего не знаешь о семье. В отличие от воинов тумана, ты не сделала для меня ничего хорошего.  
— Я хотела лучшего! — Варанья тоже вскочила со стула и попятилась к дальней стене. Они оказались в углу, и Фенрис слышал, как позади них обеспокоенно переговариваются местные вышибалы.  
— Ты хотела, чтобы моя шкура в очередной раз помогла тебе продвинуться вверх!  
— Он бы заставил меня, — эльфийка сделала руками несколько магических пассов, и перед ней образовался барьер. Фенрис рассмеялся еще раз.  
— Данариус не стал убивать воинов тумана, — сказал он, стоя прямо перед барьером. — Он сказал мне сделать это. И я убил их. Каждого. Тех, кто спас мне жизнь. Неужели ты думаешь, что с тобой я поступлю иначе?  
Варанья закричала. Ее крик привлек внимание тех гостей, кто был достаточно невнимателен, чтобы пропустить перепалку. Фенрис услышал за спиной тяжелые шаги кунари.  
— Один в темноте, — он улыбнулся, — я был окружён со всех сторон.  
— Ты знаешь Кун? — шаги затихли.  
— Под моими ногами бесчисленное множество песчинок, — продолжил Фенрис. — Над моей головой море звёзд.  
Кунари не ответил, но его шагов Фенрис не услышал тоже. Позади них таверна бушевала: хозяин убеждал вышибал вмешаться, но те явно не торопились рисковать жизнями. Завсегдатаи остались поглазеть, случайные гости выбежали наружу.  
— Я твоя сестра! — закричала Варанья.  
Барьер слабел — Фенрис ощущал это благодаря лириуму. Когда пелена спала окончательно, он рывком преодолел расстояние до сестры, заставил чары вживленные в кожу ожить и погрузил ладонь в мягкую плоть. Варанья захрипела, инстинктивно вцепившись руками в его руку.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — прошептала она напоследок.  
Он с трудом вытащил руку — лириум успел остыть за то время, что он разглядывал безжизненное тело. Пустые глаза смотрели в потолок, руки раскинулись в стороны. Фенрис отступил и обернулся: нужно было оценить обстановку в таверне.  
Кунари остался стоять там, где услышал слова Кослуна. Вышибалы убедили хозяина повременить с вмешательством. Пара пьяниц кричала неразборчивые слова одобрения.  
— Ты знаешь Кун? — повторил вопрос проповедник.  
Фенрис не знал, был ли этот кунари ашкаари, случайно оказавшимся так далеко от дома, или то был васгот, отрезанный от остальных. Или же перед ним стоял один из Бен-Хазрат. Все еще чувствуя запах крови Вараньи, Фенрис обратился к лириуму снова. Тело осветили узоры татуировки, а внутри появилось знакомое ощущение могущества и силы.  
Кунари достал из-за пояса меч. Вероятно, вышибалам не пришло в голову лишать иноземца оружия, по тем же причинам, по которым они не стали спасать жизнь Вараньи. Даже сейчас они, совершенно бесполезные, стояли поодаль. Фенрис улыбнулся — трусов он ненавидел, независимо от их убеждений и поступков. Еще двое в копилку сегодняшнего вечера.  
— Поодиночке они малы, — сказал он, обращаясь к проповеднику, — слабый и мерцающий свет в темноте, потерянные и упавшие части земли. Поодиночке они делают пустоту пустотой. Вместе они — основа мира.  
Поединок был быстрым, легким для Фенриса и неожиданным для кунари. Меч выпал из руки проповедника. Пока первое тело осознавало собственную смерть, Фенрис добежал до вышибал.  
Кровь.  
Крики.  
Запах дешевого пива.  
— За что? — он не понимал, кто обращается к нему.  
Лириум опьянял сильней вина. Было хорошо, просто и ясно — он знал, что нужно делать. Кровь под ногами была теплой и вязкой.

***

Гул в голове после пробуждения возвращал реальность. Фенрис сел в кровати, оглядывая комнату, и первый, кого выхватил взгляд, был Данариус.  
— Не могу сказать, что удивлен, — на лице магистра сохранялась знакомая улыбка.  
Воспоминания нахлынули потоком, Фенрис обхватил голову ладонями и стиснул зубы. Лириум молчал — злость, выплеснувшись на сестру и горстку незнакомцев, сменилась сожалением.  
— Я спровоцировал тебя, — продолжил Данариус.  
— Я сделал это сам, — возразил Фенрис.  
— Меч не виноват в том, что убивает врагов.  
Фенрис остался неподвижен и промолчал — сравнение отзывалось болью в груди. Там, где, казалось, уже ничего не могло болеть. После предательства сестры, лицемерия Хоука и настойчивости рабовладельца, который неизменно возвращался к Фенрису, что бы ни происходило.  
— Я оставил вас умирать, — его вдруг осенило. — На Сегероне. Я оставил вас умирать. Вы сохранили жизнь предателю.  
— Прежде всего, ты слишком дорогая собственность, чтобы разбрасываться тобой по пустякам, — Данариус все еще улыбался.  
— Меня нельзя продать, — возразил Фенрис.  
— Это увеличивает стоимость, если хочешь знать.  
— У вас странные представления об устройстве рынка.  
— Кроме того, ты не оставлял меня умирать, — игнорируя перепалку, продолжил магистр. — Ты воспользовался моей слабостью — это правда. Не могу винить тебя за это. Я сглупил, вернувшись на Сегерон слишком рано. Нужно было взять больше людей.  
Они замолчали, глядя друг на друга, в точности как за столом таверны. Фенрис не знал, остались ли они в опустошенном здании, или Данариус отвез свою «собственность», пока та была без сознания, дальше на север. Но сейчас, как и прежде в злосчастной таверне, Данариус сидел неподвижно и разглядывал его.  
— «… саирабаз должен во всем подчиняться арвараду», — процитировал магистр. — В этом есть смысл, не находишь?  
— Где же ваш арварад? — усмехнулся Фенрис.  
— Мой арварад — архонт Тевинтера, если тебе так интересно, — Данариус был спокоен, несмотря на издевку. — Ты — убийца. С лириумом или без него — не имеет значения. Убийство для тебя такое же обычное дело, как для кунари — выполнять свою роль. Родись ты в Пар Воллене, ты не сомневался бы в своем предназначении. Я дал тебе лириум, потому что он помогает тебе делать то, для чего ты рожден.  
— Убивать? — Фенрис сидел неподвижно и старался превратить лицо в маску. Быть «угрюмым», как любил говорить Варрик. Мышцы выдавала судорога.  
Данариус поднялся со стула и подошел ближе к кровати. В его руках не было посоха, и это показалось Фенрису хорошим знаком.  
— Бояться меня сейчас не нужно, — сказал Данариус. Он сел на край кровати и после тяжелого вздоха уронил голову в сложенные лодочкой руки. Фигура его казалась хрупкой. — Ты знаешь, кто я в Тевинтере. Магистр, который с легкостью отдает приказы другим магистрам. Знаешь ли ты, что я ценю сильнее всего остального?  
— Власть, — без колебаний отозвался Фенрис.  
— Власть, — Данариус ласково повторил слово. — Ты был рожден для того, чтобы убивать, а я — для того, чтобы править. Не важно, где мы были в начале своего пути. Если отобрать у тебя всё, ты начнешь заниматься тем, что любишь по-настоящему сильно. Ты будешь убивать. Ради справедливости, из мести, за деньги — не важно. Я же начну медленно карабкаться наверх. Такие, как мы — не меняются.  
— Зачем вы говорите это? — он не понимал.  
— Твое место рядом со мной. Не из-за того, что ты сумел занять его, выстелив путь трупами. Не из-за того, что обещал служить в обмен на свободу матери с сестрой. Даже не из-за того, что по законам Империи ты — моя собственность. Ты знаешь, почему. Всегда знал.  
Фенрис промолчал. Только теперь он заметил, что на пальцах ног остались следы запекшейся крови. Лириум внутри ожил отголоском отхлынувшей пелены ярости. Тело Вараньи, еще теплое на его руке, призраком проплыло перед глазами.  
— Ты хочешь убивать и не хочешь винить себя в этом, — продолжил Данариус. — Для меня это не проблема. Мне не важно, на что я пойду для того, чтобы получить власть. Убийство — не худшее из всего арсенала. Со мной ты можешь быть спокоен за свою совесть, Лето.  
Менять положение было непросто: перед глазами мелькали призраки прошлого. Живей других была Варанья, и её губы шептали: «Ненавижу тебя».  
— Мое имя — Фенрис, — ответил он, осторожно укладывая ладонь на плечо магистра. Резкий выпад Данариус мог счесть нападением.  
Еще один момент тишины. Фенрис сидел неподвижно, и по руке свободно текли потоки лириума. Магистр молчал, но спустя минуту его ладонь легла поверх ладони Фенриса.  
— Я не возражаю, — это почти не было издевкой.  
— Я не смогу забыть то, что сделал, — выдавил Фенрис.  
— Не беспокойся об этом, — Данариус все еще сидел спиной к нему, но его улыбку можно было услышать. — Ты забываешь о том, что сделал, не в первый раз.  
— Магия крови, — отозвался Фенрис презрительно. Он высвободил руку и сел на противоположный край кровати.  
— Лириум, который течет у тебя под кожей, вызывает у посторонних не меньше презрения.  
— Я не хотел! — выкрикнул Фенрис по привычке, а потом сжался, обхватив голову руками. Воспоминания выворачивали наизнанку душу. Он хотел. Обмануть других можно, но себя не обманешь. Боги, как он хотел! Крупицы вернувшейся памяти причиняли физическую боль — сердце щемило.  
— Завтра ты забудешь о Защитнике Киркволла, своем приключении на Сегероне, о встрече с сестрой. Тебе станет легче.  
Фенриса осенила внезапная догадка:  
— Мама!  
— Она умерла своей смертью, малыш, — отозвался Данариус. — Ты здесь не причем.  
— Вы бы все равно не сказали мне, — усмехнулся Фенрис. Тиски сожалений постепенно отпускали его. Знание о том, что через несколько часов он не будет ничего помнить, неожиданно помогло.  
— Я бы сказал, — возразил Данариус.  
Фенрис знал, что сидит на одной кровати с искусным лжецом, но отчаянно хотел верить. До жизни, в которой он был несчастным рабом, над которым жестокий хозяин проводил страшные опыты, было рукой подать. В той жизни он не убьет ни мать, ни сестру. В той жизни не будет воинов тумана Сегерона и предательства Хоука. Только возможность без сожалений убивать. Всех, на кого укажет Данариус.  
— Сколько раз это уже было? — спросил Фенрис.  
— Много, — улыбку Данариуса опять было слышно. — Тебе многое пришлось вынести.  
— И вы всё помните, — губы Фенриса растягивались в ответную улыбку. Они отлично понимали друг друга: тевинтерский магистр и проклятый лириумом убийца, хозяин и раб. — «Вместе они — основа мира», — слова против воли вырвались у него из груди. На секунду стало легче дышать.  
— Я так давно знаю тебя, — отозвался Данариус. — Так хорошо знаю. И всякий раз радуюсь, что ты не знаешь меня так же хорошо, малыш.  
Фенрис не удивился, когда его спины коснулась рука магистра. Прикосновение казалось знакомым, и он инстинктивно понял, что барьеры, возведенные магией крови в его памяти, трещат по швам. До ужаса сильно захотелось забыться. Он боялся, что увидит, как убивает собственную мать. Боялся, что все жертвы проплывут перед его глазами прежде, чем он снова забудет все.  
— Уже скоро, — подтвердил опасения Данариус. Голос его звучал прямо над ухом, в точности как за столом таверны, рядом с Вараньей. Тогда он подарил Фенрису её смерть. — Хотя бы на несколько минут ты можешь быть честным.  
Тело ответило на чужие слова без промедления. Тепло в паху спровоцировало лириум и белые всполохи пробежали по коже. Данариус коснулся его шеи губами.  
— Я почти потерял тебя, малыш.  
Возбуждение подстегивало лириум, Фенрис пытался контролировать магию, но магистр провел пальцами вдоль линии татуировки и та погасла.  
— Я сделал это сам, — голос Данариуса был еле слышен, — я справлюсь.  
Фенрис расслабился, и лириум свободно потек по коже, оставляя после себя знакомое жжение. Магистр дернул застежки брони.  
Они торопились, и под чужими руками Фенрис особенно хорошо ощущал, что магия крови делала Данариуса невероятно сильным. Воспоминание о резне в таверне мелькнуло перед глазами на краткий миг:  
— Вам нужна была кровь, — догадался Фенрис. Руки магистра перевернули его, теперь он лежал на кровати, а дыхание Данариуса согревало кожу на его груди.  
— Мне всегда нужна кровь, — магистр подтянул его ближе к себе. Похоть заставляла сознание засыпать, память молчала. — За тобой остаются реки.  
— Но крови вам мало, — Фенрис рассмеялся.  
Данариус обхватил его бедра и заглянул в глаза:  
— В твоих интересах, малыш, чтобы мне было недостаточно крови, — в голосе магистра сквозила неприкрытая угроза.  
Фенрис рассмеялся еще раз, на сей раз жестоко, почти зло. Ногами он прижался к магистру, а руками подтянулся к краю, и спустя секунду они оба лежали на полу. Осколки памяти мелькали в его сознании.  
Данариус промолчал, но его руки оказались сильней, чем ожидал Фенрис, а магия крови подчинялась магистру даже в пустой комнате. Должно быть, внизу, под ними, все еще валялись трупы. Тело стало мягким, послушным, Фенрис не мог пошевелить даже пальцем.  
— Я ведь все забуду, — сказал он, пользуясь тем, что Данариус не лишил его речи.  
— Ты забыл так много, что иногда я даже жалею, — ответил магистр. — Посмотри на себя моими глазами, малыш.  
Невидимая стена в сознании рухнула в один миг, и память обрушилась на Фенриса сплошным потоком. Подобно разливу после прорвавшейся дамбы, воспоминания затопили его. Но телу было все равно — оно отзывалось на знакомые ласки, и Фенрис не сразу понял, что снова может двигаться по собственной воле.  
Ярче всего были воспоминания о крови — бесконечной чередой они всплывали перед глазами. Данариус впивался зубами в его шею, и лириум горел, оставляя ожоги на коже магистра. Фенрис видел чужие лица: десятки, сотни. Воинов, рабов, аристократов — их кровь была одинакового цвета. Лицо Вараньи стало одним из многих и быстро затерялось в бесконечном вихре.  
Движения Данариуса были резкими и вместе с памятью прожигали в сознании Фенриса дорожку боли. Он привык ощущать на себе лириум, но магистр, казалось, заставил лириум перетечь в его сосуды. Все тело горело от безумной смеси похоти, боли и облегчения — он знал, что скоро воспоминания уступят место наивности неведения.  
Данариус обхватил его подбородок и заставил смотреть в глаза:  
— Ты обо всем забудешь, малыш. Моя магия заставит тебя забыть о сегодняшнем дне, обо всем, что ты сделал сам или по моим приказам. Но телу все равно, о чем помнит голова. Ты все равно вернешься ко мне.  
— Или вы сами придете за мной, — отозвался Фенрис. Глаза его видели Данариуса, лежащего сверху, и память услужливо подбрасывала сотни ночей, подобных этой. Сейчас он не сомневался, что живет только потому, что магистру недостаточно крови. Ему нужна была зависимость: желание убивать, смешанное с обостренной чувствительностью к страданиям других. Поводок, который прочно связывал Фенриса с хозяином. Приправленная желанием, эта смесь делала Фенриса идеальным слугой.  
Ногти магистра оставляли следы на лириумных шрамах, и от боли Фенрис кричал, радуясь, что внизу не осталось живых.  
В конце они оказались у стены. Данариус держал его крепче, чем мог человек, и в этот момент магия не казалась Фенрису отвратительной. Он знал, что возненавидит себя через пять, десять минут, и знал, что Данариус не позволит этому случиться. Это был финал, и, чувствуя приближение оргазма, Фенрис обхватил ладонями лицо, выдыхая в губы, глядя в глаза:  
— Я хотел этого.  
Данариус улыбнулся — той самой, знакомой улыбкой. И Фенрис отчетливо понял, что она означает:  
— Я знаю, малыш. 

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
